Ding Dong Ditch
by MistiFawn
Summary: Bella and Jacob play a game of ding dong ditch to the new people who moved in, where they meet Edward. Years later Edward and Bella are best friends what happens when they want to be more? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Thanks for choosing my story to read : ) I will review as much as I can but I also have two other stories I'm working on called Forever My lullaby and The Haunting Of My Hart that I also have to update on.**

**So in this story Jacob and Bella are JUST FRIENDS and will NEVER be any thing else. This first chapter they are 15 but they get older in the next once they meet Edward.**

**Hope you like!**

**Chapter 1**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Bella it's Jacob!" I heard my mom yell down stairs.

I sighed and got up from my bed and walked down the stairs and to the front door. I walked up, putting my brown hair into a pony tail so that it would stay out of my face and saw Jacob standing and smiling like an idiot on my porch.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked

"Did you hear that some one has finally bought the blue house?" he asked excitedly and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I heard. Maybe it's because the blue house is right next to mine?" I asked sarcastically and he looked over next door.

"Oh I guess your right." He said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"So I was thinking-"

"Oh I hope you didn't hurt your self." I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny," he said and glared. "_Anyway_ as I was saying I was thinking that since they are moving in today that we can play dig dong ditch on them!" he said excitedly.

"Really Jake? That sounds really childish." I stated and shook my head and started walking away and up the stairs.

"You thing every thing is childish." He whined from behind me as we walked down the hall. "Maybe you need to do some childish stuff and stop sitting around reading and doing boring stuff." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will go with you. But not now I still tiered, it is eight in the morning Jacob." I sighed and lied back on my bed.

"Okay whatever. I'll be back later!" he yelled excitedly and I could practically hear him skip down the stairs.

Jacob and I have been friends for a wile now my dad and his dad go fishing a lot and my mom is always busy with her job making it to where I and he always hung out. He had dark skin, eyes, and long hair we are the same age and we both go to the same school. But there's days like this where he seems younger and child-like that's what one of the things I like about Jacob. Even if he did decide to have his moments at EIGHT in the morning!

"Stupid annoying friend," I mumbled to my self as I set my alarm so that I could sleep for two more hours.

**Okay hear you go! The chapters will be longer later I just want to see if you guys think I should continue or not?**

**REVIEW and tell me! Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! 6 reviews! I was so happy I'm still smiling like an idiot lol oh and I am so sorry about the mistakes I had I looked back and I seen them *smacks head on desk***

**Even in my A.N's I'm glade you know what I meant though lol**

**So I NEVER update this fast but the more the reviews the faster I try to update**

**Chapter 2**

_Psttttt! Psssttttttttt!_

"_Bella wakey wakey!_" I heard a voice sing in my ear.

"Urrggggg… Go away." I groaned and turned over burrowing my face in my pillow and wrapping my blanket around my body more tightly. I suddenly felt the earth began to move below me and I started bouncing around. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see Jacob jumping at the end of my bed like a five year old with a wide smile on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I mumbled to myself.

I looked back at Jacob so he knew I was awake and he smiled wider and waved at me like he wasn't doing anything. He started doing a little dance shaking his butt in my face and wiggling around wile jumping. I smiled evilly to myself and stuck my foot out where he was jumping.

"fuc-!" was all he got out as he stripped over my foot and went tumbling on to the floor, making me burst out in laughter.

"Owe," he complained and rubbed his head as he lied on the carpet on his back.

"Karma is a bitch." I said and laughed.

"What do you mean karma is a bitch? I didn't do anything." He said with a pout.

"You woke me up." I said and rolled over on my stomach, rested my head on my hand, and looked down at him on the floor.

"It's twelve o'clock time to DIG DONG DITCH!!" He yelled and got up excitedly.

**Yeah I know I am really, really, really mean *evil laughs***

**Maybe if I get reviews…. I just might put my next chapter up tomorrow : )**

**REVIEW IF YOU REALLY WANT IT LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the moment you all been waiting for! lol just joking, well unless you have been think of what's going to happen next all day….**

**Anyways I will start writing longer chapters after this one, but they will take longer then a day I'm still trying to think of things that are going to happen in this story. And I have other stories to think about to so think about, by the way one of my other story has like 2 reviews and one of them is me when I was bored… don't ask. So I was hoping maybe you can read my other story The Haunting of My Hart and review if you have time, and want to.**

**Okay I'll shut up now and let you read what's going to happen next : )**

Last time…

"_It's twelve o'clock time to DIG DONG DITCH!!" He yelled and got up excitedly._

**Chapter 3**

"_Goddddd!_ Jake do we have to?" I complained and rolled over on my back and hung upside-down from the end of my bed looking up at his smiley face as he nodded fast.

"Okay I get it, don't nod anymore. You'll give your self brain damage." I said with a smile and he scowled down at me.

I saw a big smile on his face before he pushed my legs of the bed and I hit fell hitting my head on the floor and my legs went over my body to where I flipped and landed on my stomach.

"Bella don't land on your head like that or you'll give your self brain damage." He said in a mocking tone and barked out a laugh, I just rolled my eyes.

I laid there unmoving and heard him let out an annoyed groan before gabbing me and throwing my on his large shoulder.

"Ah! Jake stop let me get dress first!" I yelled at him and hit his back.

"It's your fault, you lazy butt. Now you're going to ding dong ditch with me in you pajamies." He said as he walked us down the stair case and I snorted at his words.

"Pajamies? What the hell Jacob, what are you five? I didn't even call my sleep cloths that when I was five." I said and laughed. "Plus I hardly call these _pajamies._" I said and remembered I was wearing pare of gray sweets and a black tang top.

"Whatever just because you were a boring kid doesn't mean you have to take it out on my cool words." He said and I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay let's get this over with!" I said and I felt him chuckle beneath me as we walked out the door.

"Down you go fatty!" he said set me down on the porch.

"Shut up I'm not that fat." I said with a laugh and rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay here's the plain-"he started before I cut hum off.

"We run over there ring the fucking door bell and run back!" I said sarcastically and jumped up and down.

"Yeah whatever," He said and shook his head at me with a smile that doesn't seem to leave his face. "COME ON!" He screamed excitedly and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps on to the cement path, before I stopped him.

"Jeez Jake calm down your going to have everyone come out of their house wandering who died, if you scream like a girl again." I said and laughed

"Okay now that you're done insulting me, and I'm quieting down, let go!" he said and he ran ahead of me across the grass, to the other side of the yard, next to the line of trees. I shook my head as I walked after him; I crossed the yard and stood next to him. We peaked through the trees and saw no movement in the yard.

"Okay, so I go up first we'll walk up and I can ring the doorbell, then we'll run back here. Okay?" he asked all serious and I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

He started walking though the trees and out into their yard I stood there for a second seeing if he would know if I didn't fallow him.

"I know your back there Bella come on." He said and I drug my feet as I fallowed him walk threw their yard. Once we got to the door Jacob got a panicked look and I looked at him eyebrows raised and he shook his head and started to walk way. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and smacked him over the head. He scowled and rubbed his head.

I reached over and pressed on the little gold doorbell.

Jake started cracking up laughing and ran like a retard across the yard I shook at him again my head and went to do run but my sleeve tugged me back. I looked over at my sleeve and it was stuck on a little nail I pulled on it as hard as I could, as I hear foot steps come to the door.

I gave one last tug before the door opened and my sleeve riped and I tripped and tumbled on a person.

I heard a groan blow me and slowly opened my eyes to be met with the most gorges emerald orbs…

**Okay! You like it? Do you want more? TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thank for all the reviews it means a lot to me : ) really it does!**

**Someone pointed out my mistakes (sorry about that) and I wanted to thank them, but worn you guys that my grammar and stuff isn't the in the world. And I do not, not care about my stories! I work as good as I can on them, and hope that their good. But yes chapter three did have stupid mistakes and I should have looked closer but my house as been a little hectic lately with my grandpa's passing and I feel kind of bad on where I left chapter two off at so I didn't have time to recheck very much. Forgive me? : (**

**Here you go…**

**Chapter 4**

I stared into the person's beautiful eyes as they sparkled and felt sweet warm breath on my face. I then realized that in was still laying on him and my eyes widened as my face grew warm with embarrassment and I got up fast.

I looked down at the figure I fell on and gasped. He was HOT!

I looked to his tussled copper hair, down to his nice muscled body that I could see from under his gray short sleeved shirt. His shirt was raised from the fall to where could see part of his abs. and down to his plain blue jeans and back up to his shinny green eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I mean Jake- and- he-"I stubbed with my word as I pointed in the direction Jake took off running, and decided it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him why I rang his door bell. "Here let me help you up." I said and grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He was about four or five inches taller then me.

"Umm, well." I said and my face turned bright red and I took of running off of his porch and in the way me and Jake had entered into my yard. My plan didn't go as planed as I tripped before getting even half way to the yard, but before I could hit the ground to strong, warm arms rapped around my waste, which made my side go hot where he touched. I stumbled to my feet and looked at him he was smiling a cooked smile and opened his mouth to say something but I talked before he could let out a word.

"Thanks," I said and turned even redder and turned and went through the bushes before I could embarrass my self even more.

Once I reached my porch I saw the retard him self sitting on one of the chairs.

"I knew it! You didn't even ditch you just talked to them didn't you?" he said with a frown and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh you want to know what happened!" I yelled walking up the steps and glared at him and he looked at me eyebrows raised and slowly nodded his head yes. "Well let's see after you took of running and laughing like a maniac or a retarded rooster on crack I went to go follow you and my F-ing sleeve was stuck on a stupid nail! Then once I ripped it off it just happened to be the same time as the owner opened the door and I fell on him!" I yelled and he cringed away for me. "oh and then I ran and tripped and he caught me! And the worst part was he is the hottest guy I have ever seen!" I said and sighed dreamily and added. "He has the most interesting but sexy copper hair and his eyes there the most- why are you looking like that?" I asked as I seen his eyes get more and more wide as I went into detail about him. Jake slowly lifted his arm and pointed behind me, and I stiffened and turned slowly to look behind me and standing on my lawn was nun other then the god him self.

"shit." I mumbled and my face turned red again.

"Hi my name is Edward." He said in his smooth, velvet voice and smiled crookedly.

Three years later…

"Bella! Bella! Izzy!" I hear Edward's call from behind me and I turned around confused. He was running down the hall dodging around students as he went. He came up to me and hid behind me even if he was six foot two and I was only five foot four.

"Geez what's wrong?" I asked and laughed.

"It's Jessica." He whispered and whispered. "Hide me." into my ear, and I laughed but it also sent shivers down my spine.

"Come on my have to man up some day! Just say no." I said confidently.

"Yeah but she still scares me." I laughed and shook my head at him.

"_Edwardddd!"_ I heard a screechy voice yell and watched as she appeared from down the hall.

"Oh god," Edward groaned, I knew he hated her, but she didn't.

"Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you!" she said in a voice that sent chills down my spine, and not the good one's I get from Edward.

"Okay look here Jessica; he doesn't want to see you. So how about you and your stuffed bra just walk back to La La land." I asked in a cheery voice.

She glared as me and flipped her hair behind her shoulder and said, "See you tomorrow Edward." Before she walked away stomping her heels.

"Thanks Izzy!" he said. He was the only one who could call me any think besides Bella and he chose just to call me Izzy he said it was a his best friend nick name and I called him Eddy for his.

"You're welcome Eddy." I said with a smile and he smiled back and shook his head.

"Come on lets go before Jake does something drastic." I said and we both laughed.

Things had changed when I meet Edward right after he introduced or self's I pushed my feelings of me liking him away, knowing he would only see me as a close friend and that was it. And mine and Jake's days alone sitting around the house changed once Edward came we then always did crazy stuff and we still have are moments when we all do something crazy.

We walked out of the school and saw Jake waiting by Edward's Volvo.

"_Coooommme oooonn_!" he whined wile jumping up and down.

Well some things just don't change…

**You like? Sorry if it was a little short they will get longer soon.**

**So I have a question. Would you want Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to be the story? Tell me if you want one of them to be Edward's siblings because I can make that work. Or if you think they should just not be in the story? Or have them as something else? What do you think; all of your suggestions will help!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for you reviews and thoughts about stuff! Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are going to be in this story but not Edward's sibling's I'm still thinking of what to make them, so they will come in later.**

**Here you go…**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5**

We all got in to Edward's car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Hey, Jake do you want to hang out with me and Izzy? We're going to hang out at my house." Edward asked turning and looking at Jacob who was seated in the back.

"Nah, I can't I have to go up into my attic." He answered and Edward and I trued and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"I think there is a squirrel up there or something, so I'm going to check it out." He explained getting exited. "Hey do you guys want to come and look with me?" he asked I looked over at Edward and he shrugged.

"Yeah sure," I answered.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed and me and Edward both laughed.

We droved to Jake's house pulled up to his drive way and we all got out heading to the house.

"This is going to be so cool maybe there will be a nest of them and we'll go up there and they will scatter all over the place like on movies. Just on movies it's usually mice." Jake said and Edward's face paled I looked at him questioning and he just shook his head back at me. Then I realized that he is deadly afraid of mice and now that stupid Jacob just mentioned it he probably comparing the two and he does not like the similarities.

I reached over and smacked Jacob in the back of the head and glared at him.

"Geez, what did I do know?" He asked putting his hands up in surrender.

"You dumb ass you know Edward is afraid of mice and now you probably just made his afraid of squirrels too!" I explained and pointed to Edward who was standing still.

"Hey I am not afraid of squirrels!" Edward said to deafened him self and I looked back at him eyebrows raised.

"Really now?" I asked him and he nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, never mind sorry for hitting you Jake." Stupid men and their ego, oh well karma is a bitch, I learned the hard way. I guess Edward too.

I rolled my eyes Edward took a beep breath before walking in to Jake's house. Jake led us to his room which had an attic door and he grabbed a ladder.

"Okay so I'll hold the flash light and you guys can just follow and watch wile I catch them." Jacob said and he both just nodded our heads.

He started climbing the ladder and pulled him self up before disappearing in the ceiling.

"Lady's first." Edward said and I rolled my eyes at him and stepped onto the ladder and pulled my self up how Jacob had before. I looked over and saw Jacob sitting and waiting playing with the flash light.

"On, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, _ooooooooooooonnn, ooooooooooofffff_-" I cut him off.

"JACOB SHUT UP AND LEAVE THE FLASH LIGHT ALONE!" I yelled at him and he clicked it back on.

Right after Edward climbed up and sat next to me and I could tell he was taking deep breaths.

"So Jake where is this squirrel?" I asked and looked at him.

"Well there is one we just have to wait." He said sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jacob yelled and spun the flash light by the string at the end, making the light go around in circles. It then broke off and flew smacking Edward in the face.

"Shit! Ow that hurt!" Edward said through his hands that were in front holding his face.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked worried and crawled closer to him.

_God what if he broke something?_ I thought getting more worried.

"I'm okay Bella." he ushered me and I could see his cheeks pull up from under his hands.

"Let me see." I said putting my hands over his and gently moved them away. He seemed fine his nose a little red from the impact nothing too serious. I carefully moved my fingers along his skin and he hissed. "Sorry," I murmured and he smiled at me.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" I asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Sure." He breathed looking up at me with intense eyes. I stared back my breathing hitched, but then I blushed and turned a little. I then saw Jacob with a big grin on his face looking at us and I glared at him.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" Jacob said and grabbed the flash light, turned it on and pointed it toured the wall. "Look I can make a bunn-" he was cut off by a scratching noise in the corner….

**Did you like?**

**Ooo intense moment with Edward and Bella and what is in the corner?**

**I got the flash light idea from when my friend Danni (twilight wedding) and I went to American Idol and she was screaming twirling her glow stick and it broke of and flew and hit someone in the head, lol after we went where it laded but never found it :(**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews they make me so happy : )**

**Chapter 6**

Edward's eye went wide and he slowly turned his head in the direction that noise was coming from.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward asked in a shaky voice and I snorted.

"Meeeeeeerrrrr," There was another scratch and the next thing I heard is Edward's scream.

"Killer squirrels!" he jumped up and quickly crawled away and out the door, I heard as he ran out of the room and the front door slammed. Jacob and I crawled to the little widow and looked out and saw as Edward ran out and down the street.

"Wow," was all Jacob got out before we fell over with laughter.

"Did…you…see…his…FACE!?" Jacob asked between fits of laugher and I could only nod.

"What was that?" I asked when we finally stopped laughing.

"I don know." Jacob answered with a shrug and we both crawled over to the corner where we had heard the noise coming from. We went around piles of junk and boxes and through the dust bunnies before we finally reached the corner. There was a box in the corner and we both slowly approached it and looked inside…

(A.N lol I was going to stop here but that would be really mean.)

"Awe," we said and I reached and grabbed the little back puffy of fur ball.

"What's a kitten doin in my attic?" Jacob asked and scratched behind the kitten's ear making it purr.

"How am I supposed to know? But I'm taken her home with me." I said with a smile and ran my fingers through its long fur.

Jacob nodded, "what are you goen to name it?" I looked under her and saw it was a girl.

"Umm… it a girl so… Killer." I said with a laughed and Jacob laughed with me. "Wow I can't wait to see Edward's face once he sees he from away form a kitten." And we both laughed.

I looked up at him going to say something when I saw a little black thing on his shoulder. Ewe.

"Hey Jake there's a spider on your shoulder," I said and looked back down at Killer.

"W-w h- What," he said in the same shaky voice Edward had had and I looked at up at him to see his face had paled. I smile slowly started to spread on my face as Jacob looked at his shoulder and screamed louder then Edward had.

"SPIDER!" he followed in the same steps Edward had and I went o the widow again and saw him take off down the street just doing a little dace wiping his shoulder.

I laughed, "What's with boys these days?" I asked Killer and shook my head as she meowed and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

15 minutes Later…

I walked down the street with Killer in my hands I spotted the park and the boys were just sitting on one of the kid toys they were talking Edward seem frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose and Jacob patted his back and said something to him something, and Edward looked up and nodded.

"Hey freaks!" I yelled and they both of their heads popped up and Edward smiled and then raised his eyebrows at the sight of a kitten in my hands. I walked over and sat next to them and smiled, "you guy having some kind of manly talk?" I asked and snorted.

"You can say that," Edward said with a laughed and looked at me with a crooked smile which made my hart go on frenzy. Pathetic right?

"Well you like to meet your killer squirrel?" I asked and laughed as his face turned red when I held up the kitten. "Its okay Jacob screamed louder when he saw the spider on his shoulder, and he did a little dace as he ran." I said reassuring him and Edward cracked up and pointed at Jacob.

"You said you came to see where I went." He laughed.

"At least the thing I was scared of was actually there, AHH KILLER SUUIRELS!" Jacob yelled as he ran around in circles making fun of Edward. Edward face red ran and he looked down, I glared at Jacob.

"Hey, Edward do you want to see what Jacob looked like?" I asked and he looked up and smiled.

I my eyes went wide and I started kicking my leys and moving my arm in a funny way that Jacob had and started running around. "AHH SPIDER!" I screamed and I heard Edward's musical laughter behind me.

This time Jacob's face turned red and he shook his head and stomped off in the direction of his house. I walked back to where Edward we sitting and patted Killer's head who was just lying near where Edward saw sitting.

"What's her name?" he asked and looked up at me.

"Killer," I laughed and he just shook his head.

He grabbed my hand and I smiled and looked up at his smiling face, "let's go swing."

I nodded and we walked over to the swings. (A.N yes there're leaving Killer there, she's a really good kitty lol)

I felt the wind around my face as I went higher, after five minutes I stopped and slowed down so I can talk with Edward.

"So have any hot girls caught your attention yet?" I asked and added "I mean besides me," in a sarcastic preppy voice and flipped my hair and looking at my nails. He laughed and shook his head with a smiled at me.

"What about you, any guys I should be jealous of?" he asked in a joking tone but something in his face was serious about the question. Hmm…

"Actually there is this one guy…" I trailed off looking at him as he stiffed and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really who?" turned more toured me and I smiled at him.

"Well I'm just going to give you clues, that all" I said and he frowned but nodded.

"Okay, he hands the most beautiful green eyes and when I look into them they make me feel safe." I described and he furrowed and we sat there in silence as he took that information in.

"Well we should head back…" he trialed of and I nodded.

I walked over, grabbed Killer and we started to walk back.

I looked over at him and he looked down at me and smiled as I stared into his beautiful green eyes…

**Okay now there are some part that I was thinking you might want to know what's was going on when Bella wasn't there like as Jake and Edward were talking in the park and what Edward thinks about this mystery guy, who 'snot that big of a mystery lol.**

**I really wasn't going to have Edward's pov at all in this story but if you wan it TELL ME because I can write it for you : )**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

WOO! Made it to 40 reviews! Thanks A LOT! Well everyone was rooted for Edward's pov.

So hear you go.

Chapter 7

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, as I felt my nose throb with pain, Stupid fucking Jacob. I looked up into her big brown eyes, as she smiled at her own joke.

"Sure." I breathed not even thinking before I answered. I looked back into her chocolate, brown eyes as she stared into mine I wondered for a brief second if she could see all the love for her that has been building up since the day she fell on me. She blushed and looked toured where Jacob was sitting, I would do any thing for her I was completely wrapped around her finger and she was the only one who didn't know, well besides for Jacob he hasn't found out yet. But that wasn't the most surprising thing he wasn't the brightest light bulb out of the pack, and sadly I think that's an understatement.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" Jacob said and grabbed the flash light, turned it on and pointed it toured the wall. And here is an example of one of his Jacob's not-that-bright- moments now. "Look I can make a bunn-, "before he could finish he was cut of by a scratching notice in the corner.

My eyes went wide as I turned my head. "What the fuck was that?" I asked my voice starting to shake as I thought of killer mice with little beady, red eyes with razor sharp teeth. I hared Bella snort from beside making me want to smile but before I could I heard the worst sound I have ever heard.

"Meeeeeeerrrrr," There was another scratch and to my humiliation I screamed. Yep you heard me I screamed, pretty loud too.

"Killer squirrels!" was all I could say or think and I ran like the little girl I was out of the attic, through the house and out the door. I didn't stop entail I was a few blocks down where I reached the old park. I walked across the grass and to one of the toys where I could just sit. I sat there feeling the light wind on my face listening to the sound of the air trying to clear my mind from killer squirrels…

Bella's smile

Bella's hair

Bella's laugh

Bella's graceful, but uncoordinated body

And last her big, beautiful almond-like eyes.

It seemed as if the only thing that could go through my mine Bella, but what was new? Everyone knew, they said it was all in my eyes. Expectably Alice god the women wouldn't leave me alone about it since she found out! Every time we talked the first thing she says is 'have you told her yet?' or 'tell her or I will' and my personal favorite ' one day I sewer you going to jump pore Bella and she's not going to even see it coming'.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. I looked up to see Jacob smiling his face red. Probably from running from his house to here.

"Whatcha doing all the way over here?" he asked and took a seat next to me. I shrugged and looked up at the blue sky. "Haven girl trebles?" I looked at him with wide eyes. When did he find out?

"When did you find out I like Bella?" I asked wanting to know the answer now.

"HOLY SCHNIKE! YOU LIKE BELLA!" I guess he didn't know…. Well he does now. "SINCE WHEN?" he asked a surprised look still on his face.

"Since forever," I mumbled and he just gave a dumb look.

"Dude, why didn't I know about this? Does she?" he asked all at once and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well_ dude _you never asked. And no she doesn't know and please don't tell her, if she is going to know I want to be the one to tell her." I said and he nodded his head and acted like her was zipping up him mouth and throwing away the key, I rolled my eye at his child-like behavior.

"You better not hurt her or so help me…" he added and I looked over at him with raised brows. Was he joking?

"Umm Jake I've known you for how long? Do you really think I could hurt her?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"I was just getting my brotherly act down." He answered and I laughed and shook my head.

"Plus I probably never am going to be able to get the guts to tell her anyhow." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come on I know she would probably say the same thing back." he encouraged and I sighed in relive my hope rising. "Be a man," he added and slapped my back.

"What are you doing over here any way Jake?" I asked as I thought of how Bella must be alone at the house.

"Umm... I came to see how far you ran off to." He explained and I nodded.

"Hey freaks!" I heard Bella's voice yell from across the park and my head popped up right away. My eyebrows rose as I looked and saw a little black fur ball in her hands. She walked over to us and smiled at me. "You guy having some kind of manly talk?" she asked and snorted.

I smiled up at her, "you could say that."

"Would you like to meet your killer squirrel?" she asked as he held up the kitten in her arms. Wow, I now felt like the biggest retard in history (not including Jacob). "Its okay Jacob screamed louder when he saw the spider on his shoulder, and he did a little dace as he ran." She added master fact. I looked as Jacob and started laughing pointing at him.

"You said you came to see where I went." I laughed.

"At least the thing I was scared of was actually there, AHH KILLER SUUIRELS!" Jacob yelled as he ran around in circles. I glared at Jacob and I could feel my face heat up.

"Hey, Edward do you want to see what Jacob looked like?" I smiled at her knowing she was trying to help. "AHH SPIDER!" she yelled after getting up, she did this funny dace kicking her legs around and wiggling her arms. I started laughing again as Jacobs face turned red and he grumbled stomping of to the house. Bella walked over to where I was sitting and patted the kitten's head who was stilling close by me.

"What's her name?" I asked and looked up at her.

She laughed "Killer." I shook my head knowing that she named it that because of my embarrassing moment.

I grabbed her warm hand and suggested that we go swing and she smiled her beautiful smile before nodding. I stat on my swing watching her he she swung back and forth. After about five minutes she stopped and looked at me so we could talk.

"So have any hot girls caught your attention yet?" only you I answered in my head. "I mean besides me," she said in a sarcastic voice preppy voice and flipped her brown hair and looking at her nails. I laughed and shook my head.

"What about you, any guys I should be jealous of?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as she had but hoping she wouldn't see through that and I seriously wanted to know the answer

"Actually there is this one guy…" she trailed off and my mind started working fast and my stomach suddenly hurt.

"Really who?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Well I'm just going to give you clues, that all" she said and I frowned and nodded. I would probably be better that way anyway I would probably hunt down and kill the guy.

"Okay, he has the most beautiful green eyes and when I look into them they make me feel safe." I felt like slowly dyeing hearing how passionate she sounded. She really cared about this guy, but I knew already he was probably all wrong for her.

"Well we should head back…" I trailed off wanting sometime to think to my self and she nodded and grabbed Killer.

I watched as she smiled a little and how that smile made me feel like nothing else mattered as long as that smile was there. And I knew right then I would win her hart and never give up to keep her as my own

So good? Bad?

Yes a little cheesy at parts but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my peeps! Lol just joken.**

**Thank you for your reviews, many of you liked EPOV and thought he was a little on the stupid side it's not his fault he hangs with Jacob and his stupid-ness rubs off lol but that's why we love Jacob.**

**Well now I'm going to have a thing I guess you could say you're voting in a way….**

**So the thing is whenever you want me to do a different POV you just review and say want you want, and if enough people ask for the same person's POV then I will write it :)**

**Chapter 8**

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" I heard Jake yell in my ear bring me out of my nice dreams.

My eyes fluttered open and all I saw was Jake's stupid fat head.

"God, who let you in?" I asked and putting my pillow over my head.

"Your mommy gave me a key." He answered dangling it in front of my face after grabbing the pillow. I glared and he just smiled.

"Why are you in here and what do you want?" I groaned sat up.

"Well it good to see your lovly face to Bella." He laughed. "well if you haven't notices it is time to get ready for school and I'm sure Edward would love to come up here and wake you up wile you dressed like that." He pointed to my tang top and short shorts and I blushed. "But doing my brotherly duty I'm not going to let him." He said with a big smile.

"Well since when do you know what Edward would like to do?" I laughed." And what difference does it make if he sees me like this, not that I wa-."

"Do you like Edward?" he asked suddenly cutting me off and my brows went up and my face heated up. "AH-HA! I knew it!" he yelled pointing at me and my face grew even redder and I hid under my blankets.

"_Isabella and Edward sitting in a tree K, I, S, S, I, N, G!"_ He sang and started jumping on my bead like he has done many time s before.

"Shut up Jacob we're just friends!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him.

"_Suuuuurrrrrre."_

"And I do not like him!"

"_Suuuuurrrre"_

"And we are not going to be kissing!"

"_Suuuuuurrrrrre."_

"And stop saying that!

"_Suuur-_ OW YAH!" He complained as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"That's what I thought, now you can get out so I can get dressed. Pleas?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeppers!" he replayed and jumped of the bed with a thud and skipped out of the room.

I groaned as I had to get up and get out cloths to jump in the shower.

Once ready I grabbed my books from my desk and dragged my feet sleepily down the hall and stairs into the kitchen.

"Why hello you look chipper this morning." Jake laughed sarcastically.

"Ha, ha your so funny." I rolled my eyes and plopped down in my chair and ran my fingers threw my hair.

He was always like this in the moorings! Being an asshole because he knew I hated waking up and getting ready to go to school.

"Here, have some toast." He offered and threw it in front of me. I looked up glaring at his smiling face.

"_Huu have some toast"_ I mimicked in my weirdest voice before chucking it at his head. It smacked him in the face sending pieces of bread crumbs flying everywhere. I started laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face and if mouth turned down into a frown.

"Oh so now your in a good mood! After hitting me with a piece of bread?" I nodded and flicked a piece of crumb that was on the table over to his side.

Right as he was going to say something my heart started to pound faster at the sound of Edward's Volvo pulling in. I waved and jumped up and he just stuck his tongue out at me before we grabbed our supplies and headed out.

I got into the front seat next to Edward as Jake took the back like any other day. Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile and drove off.

"So Jake have anything interesting thing to do tonight?" Edward asked and turned to face him a little, scaring the crap out of me because he was driving. I grabbed his warm arm and he looked up and me with a smile as I just pointed to the road to signaling him to watch where he driving.

"Uh I don know, why?" Jake responded.

"Me and Izzy are going to catch a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"Nah I'll sit one out I think you two should go _alone_" he said and my face turned red at the thought of what he was implying and remembering the wonderful conversation we had this morning. I looked over at Edward and surprisingly his face was red too.

We parked in the school's parking lot and all began to walk out. I heard Mark call my name from be hide and turned and walked to him seeing what he wanted. Mark was good looking strait black hair dark blue eyes… but wasn't Edward, and would never be.

"Hey um I was wandering is you would like to go to the movies with me to night?" he asked nervously

I smiled apologetically and shook my head no, "um me and Edward are already going sorry." He smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, maybe some other time."

All of a sudden Edward was at my side and he was looking at Mark intently in his eyes before smiling at him… what the hel- oh! I almost started to laugh aloud as I realized he was checking the color of Mark's eyes and was satisfied that Mark had blue not green.

"BYE!" Edward yelled and ran away looking at the boys as he went.

Wow this was going to be an interesting day…

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER! and if you want me to do a dif POV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry to the people who wanted someone else's POV but the winner is.....-drum roll-…..**

**EDWARD'S!**

**I'm going to tell you a spoiler that you might be disappointed in but they are not going to the movies in this chapter and this chapter is VEARY short… sorry**

**Because everyone chose Edward's (sorry I didn't think about this before) your going to see in his thoughts on people and you kind of need to know Bella's for this.**

**And I wasn't going to be a bitch and say 'sorry but I decided to say fuck you and write what I waned to write grrrrr'**

**Lol**

**Anyways thanks for your opinions on whose POV I should write!**

**So here is your chapter in Edward's POV! : )**

**CHAPTER 9**

I felt my palms sweat as I pulled into her drive way, ah Bella's house where she lived, where she grew up, where she took showers….

I shook my head at the though and felt discussed in my self of even thinking that. My cousins Alice and Emmett where moving here today, I decided to not tell Bella or Jake, not that he would care but I wanted it to be a surprise. I had also decided to ask Bella some questions today about the mystery guy, after trying to find a guy with green eyes so I could narrow it down.

Bella then walked out looking beautiful wearing a black sweatshirt and some jeans.

She sat in front I could feel her heat radiating from her, and Jacob took a seat in the back. I smiled over at Bella and she smiled her beautifully smile back. The car ride was quite entail I remembered what I was going to ask Jacob.

"So Jake have anything interesting thing to do tonight?" I asked him turning looking at him Bella made sure to remind me to look at the road, pointing to it.

"Uh I don know, why?" Jake responded.

"Me and Izzy are going to catch a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to join?"

"Nah I'll sit one out I think you two should go _alone_" he said and my face turned red as I turned the wheel into the parking lot and parked.

We got out and I watched as Jacob tried to do a hand stand but failed falling on his face I laughed and expected to hear Bella's to but didn't. I looked over my shoulder and saw her talking to some guy and quickly marched over there. I looked at his eyes… BLUE! Ha he wasn't him.

"BYE!" I yelled and was off to find green eyes. Good I sounded gay.

By the end of the day I had found four guys who had green eyes

Brian Howards

Steven Volk

Chris Martinez

Andy Sheen

I made a fool out of my self once by looking in Jacob's and they were green, but them Bella laughed and said contacts and I blushed.

Now it's time to narrow them down…

**I told you! The next one is going to be longer I promise: )**

**And yes Edward is a little stupid but it hard for him to think that she thinks of them not just being friends, give him a break.**


	10. A:N i hate these too

**HAHA how I HATE author notes right in the middle of a story… but sadly this is one lol**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WANDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!**

**Okay so I got an AWSOME new beta TwilightMoon7765 so she can fix my grammar and some spelling up for me.**

**So if you are sitting there going GOD DAMN IT WHEN IS ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST (or Misti depends if you looked on my sight or not) GOING TO UPDATE **

**Then you now know the power of time is in my beta's hands now lol though it hard to image people doing that for MY story, still seems a little crazy to me.**

**On the pulse side the next chapter is VERY long and I have a poll up for you to vote for Jacob's girlfriend so go vote for that!**

**Till next time**

**-ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST (or Misti whichever one works for you)**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Sorry I didn't update faster but I have other thing's to do like school, dance (which I HATE both) and I got hooked on the Marked series AGAIN I stopped on chosen back in July because well duh BREAKING DAWN was coming out and I needed to stop lol**

**Okey doke well EVERYONE wants Edward's for movie and I mean EVERYONE! Any ways I told you I needed to do Bella's first… so I am lol.**

**BUT some one who was smart and on my "rules" it said vote for POV but someone voted for more then one POV and I already was going to do Bella's so….. You get Edward's for movie's and Bella's before movie ALL IN ONE CHAPTER *claps***

**Yeah I'm a little weird but I just wanted to point out you can "vote" for more then one POV for chapter like Ed+Bell, Bell+Jake or Bell+Ed+Jake!**

**SO HEAR IS YOUR CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S AND BELLA'S….**

**CHAPTER 10**

Someone please just stab me with their pencil, in the eye. ANYTHING to make this misery go away!

I felt a poke on my arm and looked over at Edward, he smiled and slid a paper on my desk.

**You look VERY bored **I smiled and wrote back.

_Very bored doesn't even cover half of the pain I am feeling right now _I scribbled down and tossed it on his arm.

He chucked and I saw him write quickly. Amazing this boy is. He can write faster then me and his hand writing is hundred times better.

He tossed the note next to my arm and I quickly unfolded it.

**Pain, isn't that a little over dramatic? *raised eyebrows***

_NO! I Feel like banging my head on my desk entail my head caves in!*starts to slam head on desk*_

**Please don't I don't know how I would live with Jacob without you! *grabs head***

_Oh isn't that sweet of you? You want me to live so you don't get stuck with spider boy_

**Yeah why else would I need you?**

I looked over at with raised eyebrows and he started to laugh.

"Mr. Cullen can you please keep quite some students would like to learn."

"Yes ma'am." He said and I snorted. Mrs. Gee glared over at me and I looked at her an innocent face.

_Riiiinggggg!_

"Finally!" I yelled a little too loud and some people laughed as Mrs. Gee glared I shrugged and grabbed my stuff and Edward's arm and dragged him out of the class.

"Wow you really hate that class" he laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"BELLA, EDWARD!" we both sighed and turned around to see Jake jumping and waving and we both gave one wave. "WAIT FOR ME" He yelled and we both nodded out heads.

"God you would think he could walk to lunch by him self." Edward said and I nodded my head again.

"Hello friends whom are going on a DATE tonight!" Jake said and my face turned red and I glared at him.

"Jake Bella and I are not going on a d-"Edward got out before he was cut of my Jacob stupid big mouth.

"_Suuuuuurrrrreee"_ I reached over and smacked him on the head. "Hey what was th-"

"For saying sure again and for being a retard," I answered before he could the rest of his complaint out. He glared and crossed his arm like a five year old. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Wow someone is PMSing." He snorted and my face turned red and I glared at him.

"I...AM...NOT....PMSING...YOU...ARE...JUST...PISSING...ME...OFF!" I said through clenched teeth. His eyes got wide and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay now let's go before you two end up cutting each other throats." Edward laughed and grabbed my arm to drag me down the hall.

We all walked threw the cafeteria and grabbed our trays and food and when to our table to sit and eat.

Edward laughed as I stuffed my face with fries.

"Y…….U……..MMM………MMM" I said with my mouth open making sure he could see the food in my mouth.

He just smiled and shook his head at me.

"Wow and you say I act like I'm five." Jake mumbled next to me. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

I grabbed a sunflower seed and popped it into my mouth rolling it around before truing and spitting it at Jake's head.

He looked over and stuck his tongue out and went to go spit.

"Jake I will pull your tongue out." I said and he shut his mouth and Edward chuckled then abruptly stopped I went to asked what was wrong when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a blond head, great. Mike Newton.

"Are you a parking ticket?'Cause you got fine-fine-fine written all over ya." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. Fucking idiot. "If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous" good god what wrong with him? I could tell Jake was getting a kick out of this. "There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you." Okay I think I need to stop him, if he ever shut's up."Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet." I looked over at Jake and I could tell he was planning something as he smiled at me and winked umm….

"I just shit in my pants.....can I get into yours??" Jake said and Mike's eyes went wide and he looked over at Jake and quickly walked away. Edward and I started laughing, holding our sides at the sight of Mike's face.

"Yay you're laughing!" Jake said excitedly "you're not all 'grrr I'm Bella'." He said and I looked over at him and smacked him on the head. He frowned and I heard Edward fall off his chair from laughing. I peeked under the table and his face was turning red from tears in his eyes.

"Breath Edward breath!" I laughed as he tried to take deep breaths.

After a minute he finally got up and plopped down in his seat taking another breath.

"Wow man your face was redder then Bella's when she blushes." He snorted. Cue blush.

Edward chuckled "shut up." I whined.

"So… Bella, Emmett and Alice are moving in." Edward said smiling.

"That's cool." I stated me and Alice weren't very close seeing that I really didn't have any contact with anyone but the boys, weird right? Oh well that's how I roll.

"So Emmett is your other cousin right?" I asked I have never meet Emmett but I have heard some very interesting stories about him and his girlfriend Rosalie.

"Yeah, you'll love him he could seem imitating at first, but he's really a big goof. Like Jacob but he likes to make um… sexual jokes and… well you'll see when you meet him." Edward tried to explain and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Goddddddddddd I have next" I groaned.

"Oh such a sad story if only it had a sad ending like 'then the helicopter grabbed me form my submerged home'." I glared at Jacob and he smiled at me widely, I rolled my eyes and popped another fry in my mouth.

The rest of the day when by painfully slowly.

EDWARD'S POV

We drove to my house after the long day of school.

Today I decided to just tell Bella and Jake that my cousins are moving in because I know Alice is going to want to jump on Bella the moment we see her and that alone is enough of a surprise.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_ Jake sang in the back of the car. God he sounded like a dying cow, and he only sang because he knew I despised the stupid song.

"JAOCB SHUT UP DO YOU KNOW HOW GAY YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW?!" Bella finally yelled and I laughed.

"You sound gay." He said back lamely and I snorted.

"Are kidding me Jacob, you're so stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"You mom's stupid." He said and I scowled. I HATED that. Honestly.... Your mom? Where in the hell did stupid immature people make that up? It was SO annoying.

As I pulled in to my drive way I heard Bella unbuckle her seat belt and I looked over just in time to see her jump in back smack Jake in the head.

Wow she could really hit, that looked like it hurt… oh well.

"Owe okay no more come backs, jeez abusive friend." He chuckled and rubbed his head as I smiled and shook mine.

This has always been their relationship... always having sibling-like fights that always ended up with Bella smacking him or Jacob tripping her and making fun of her. Don't ask me how they are still like brother and sister but I guess from Bella's mom. She said they were like this even when they were kids.

"Okay enough let's go inside." I said.

BELLA'S POV

Jake and I both climbed awkwardly out of the car without falling on our faces.

Well all walked in the front door to be greeted by the smell of Esme's cooking. Yum.

"Beeelllllllllllllllla!!!" I heard a squeal and looked up to see Alice bouncing down the stairs. Wow she seemed exited to see me.

"Hi Alice long time no see." I greeted and she smiled and hugged me. She probably looked like a little kid with her four foot and six inches comprised to my five four. Alice had always been very pretty her little black spikes, always perfect and always wearing designer outfits that fit her curvy little body. I looked completely awkward compared to her. Then again, looking at her, Edward and any other Cullen... it seems perfectness runs in their family.

"NowthatImovedherewearegoingtobeGREATfriends!" she said excitedly I could hardly keep up with her quickly spoken words.

"Okay Alice you can stop ambushing my best friend." Edward laughed.

"Oh Bella is there any cute boys at school?" _Your cousin_ I thought before she took my hand in hers dragging me up stairs. I looked back at Edward who had a surprised look on his face and I shrugged walked up to her new room with her.

"Oh wait Bella you HAVE to meet Emmett and Rosalie!" she yelled and we when back down stairs before we could reach her door.

"Rosalie? Is she moving in to?" I asked I didn't remember hearing about her moving to.

"Yes, Edward doesn't even know. Well he probably does now, but anyway COME ON!" She squealed

She dragged me through the house and finally to the kitchen. Standing there was a BIG guy whose muscles were probably as big as my head and next to him the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She had a perfect curvy body like a model and shiny golden locks.

"BELLA!" the large one yelled and I was parity sure he was Emmett. He came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett you're going to kill the pore thing." The model like one who could only be Rosalie laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry," He said sheepishly and putt me back on my feet. "I'm Emmett I have heard a lot about you." He said with such a goofy smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Bella and I have heard a lot about you too." I introduced.

"I'm Rosalie" the blond held out her hand and smiled as I shook it.

"Well Ed my man! She is as pretty as you say!" Emmett yelled and my eyes budged out and face turned red. "It's true! She blushes!" and I blushed harder. God damn it.

"She blushes all right." Jacob said from beside me and I turned around kicked him on his leg. He started hopping around for a few moments before he got over it while everyone else just laughed.

"That retard right there is Jacob." I said pointing to him and he frowned.

"Yeah Edward," Emmett said and Edward's head popped up and he looked over at Emmett who had a big smile on his face. "Have you gotten laid yet?" Edward's face turned red.

"No Emmett," he glared.

"Hey, hey!" Alice said excitedly and we all looked over at her percale vibrating figure. "We should have a sleep over! Me, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Jacob." She started jumping up and down.

"Umm maybe we should talk about this later." Edward suggested.

"fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnneee." She whined.

"Mmm I smell Esme's cooking!" I said and looked over in the oven "holy shit!" I yelled as I looked at HUGE roast.

"Oh, oh, oh what's going on?? Emse only makes roast at dinner parties!"

"I see that you guys found the food." Emse said and put grocery bags on the counter.

"Holy hotdogs! Why so much booze?"Emmett asked pointing.

"We are having a dinner party tonight. I hope none of you have plans tonight because I'm going to want you to help out." She said kindly.

"Why the dinner party? What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing really just some stuff at work but I want you to make the toast, your toast at Marcy's wedding last year was beautiful." She said.

"Okey doke I can do that." He smiled.

"Wait me and Bella were going to go to the movies tonight." Edward said.

"Can you please change your plans?" Emse asked kindly and we both smiled and nodded. (**A.n yep you read right. No movies I'm mean I made you think they were going…. Sorry but for you I'm just going to keep on writing! And believe me the rest of this night is going to be… interesting.)**

"I'm going to go practice my speech!" Emmett said and started heading out the room, Rose went to go follow but he turned around and stopped her. "You know I have to work on this alone or I get all nerves and sweaty." He said and Rosalie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Off to write something AMAZING!" he yelled and ran out of the room and I could hear him go up stairs.

"Wow," I laughed.

"Yeah he's a big goof." Rose laughed and we all nodded our heads.

JACOB'S POV

Yes Jacob's POV exiting! Now you can see what's going through his mind….

Yes free food tonight! I wonder…. Wait I forgot what I wondered.

"Jacob stay here. We are going to get the rest of the bags." Bella said at me and I just nodded.

"So you and Bella have been friend for a long time…." The blond trailed of.

"Yeppers,"

Maybe there will be different kinds of food! Like Chinese…. I like chop sticks.

The blond started to walk away when she tripped over my foot. Ha, ha oopsie.

"Sorry do you need help with that?" I felt kind of bad since her stuff went everywhere.

I bent down and started to pick up the crap that rolled everywhere.

"Oo vitamins!" I said and I picked up a bottle from the floor. "Can I have some?"

"NO! Those aren't vitamins."

"What are they?" I asked rolling the bottle in my hand.

"You can repeat this," she said seriously, "it called Cicorfera. It's a thing to where it makes me sick if I drink."

"Your right I can't repeat that." I said. That is a BIG word.

"Don't tell Emmett I take them he would be upset if he knew."

"Okey doke!"

I wonder…. Wait I forgot again.

BELLA'S POV

"You know what I wonder?" Emmett asked me and I looked over at him with a questioning gaze. "Why lobsters love hot tubes and right before we dump them in the big boiling pot, they think we are the nicest people in the world." He said. Wow, what kinds of things of through his head.

"Okay Bella we are going to get ready in 3 hours right now me and Rose are going to have our last girl time just the two of us. Because soon WE ARE ALL GOING SHOPPING TOGETHER!!!!" She squealed and she dragged Rose out the door. Okayyyyy…

"You know what I wonder…" I trailed off and Emmett looked over at me. "Those blue zappers....I wonder if bugs like those."

"What?" he asked confused

"You know 'cuz the lobsters, so what if the bugs like the blue light their like 'look party over here' then ZAP!" I laughed and I looked over at him, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"So we have a blue light to keep the lobsters away?" he asked confused.

"No the light and you saying the lobsters," I tried to explain

"Umm Bella how about you keep this to your self." He said and walked away.

"Whatever… I thought it was funny." I mumbled to my self.

ALICE'S POV

Wow aren't you just getting a hole bunch of surprises? Lol  
to make up for not having them go to the movies 

"Ohmygod! This is going to be so exiting Bella and Edward NEED to get to gather I can tell they are meant to be together." I said excitedly. Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"COME ON WE GOT TO GET HER CLOTHES!" I yelled her and we walked into Victoria's Secret.

"Mmm this is sexy." Rose said holding up a black piece.

"Yeah… WAIT lets see what Edward likes." I said and dialed his phone number.

"What, how are you supposed to do that?" she asked confused.

"You'll see." I laughed and waited.

_1ring 2ring 3-_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Edward so I have a question for you…." I trailed off.

"_Sure…"_

"What color do you think Bella looks most sexy in?" I heard him coughing on the other end.

"_Umm why?"_

"No reason."

"_Blue I guess-"_

"BLUE! Okay bye."

"Wow Alice nice." Rosalie laughed

"That's how I roll." I smiled.

NOW IT'S SHOPPING TIME!

EDWARD'S POV

Okay what was that about? And I can't believe I just confessed that I think Bella looks sexy in blue. Wow what was wrong with me?

"Let's go help Emse in the kitchen." Bella suggested and I smiled and nodded at her.

"Need help mom?" I asked and she looked up and smiled at us.

"Yeah you can make the cupcakes."

"Okay!" Bella said exited she loved to cook and help my mom.

A few hours later....

"All done," Bella said and pulled the chocolate cupcakes out.

"Yum" Emmett commented from behind us.

"No touching," she said to Emmett and then glared at Jacob too, who just put on an innocent face.

"WE ARE HOME!" Alice yelled. They come in and Rosalie set her purse down to help Alice with the bags and they both went up stairs. Women.

"Vitamins!" Emmett said as he went through Rose's purse and me and Bella both rolled our eyes. "I'm going to take one."

"NO!" Jake yelled and we all looked over confused "umm I mean come on those are girl vitamins…. and you know….."

"Oh what's that supposed to mean Jake?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well… um nothing." He sighed.

Emmett shrugged and popped them in his mouth and walked away.

"Shit you guys!" Jake whispered and Bella and I looked over at him.

"What's your problem Jake?" Bella asked in an eradiated voice.

"Those aren't vitamins! There blonde's pills that she takes to help her not drink! And now he took one and if he drinks he's going to get sick." He explained. Shit. Emmett not drinking this could not be good.

"Tonight is going to interesting." Bella finally said and Jake and I nodded our head in agreement.

Bella looked beautiful she had a silky white dress on her hair up in curls… she was a true vision. As for Jake, let's just say he was totally hammered, drinking so that Emmett wouldn't grab anything.

Bella and I decided to go into the kitchen to check on Jake

BELLA'S POV

Edward looked great tonight wearing all black, but as for Jake…. Not so good.

We walked in the kitchen and he was chugging a bottle of alcohol.

"What in the hell?" i heard Rose's voice form behind us.

'Umm..." was all I got out.

"Emmett found your pills and I need to keep him from drinking so he doesn't blow like Mount Rushmore." Jake slurred out.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Can't you just tell him not to drink or something?" I asked

"Are you kidding me?! Emmett's like sponsored by Budweiser!" Rosalie said and I giggled a little.

"Hey guys I'm about to start." Emmett said as he walked in and grabbed some wine, pouring it into a glass.

Jake ran over to him and drank it all.

"Umm they say wine is really bad for guys how like to work out." I tried to explain nervously.

"What am I supposed to toast with?" he asked

"Just say you'll like to make a toast and hold up a piece of bread!" Jacob said and fell over in fits of laughter. Okayyy, he wasn't helping.

"Whatever I'm going to now," Emmett said and left the room.

"Shit!" we all said at the same time.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked as I heard his toast begin.

"Grab a mop." Edward laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Okay come on guys!" Rosalie said.

We walked out and Alice gave us questioning looks and we all shook out heads.

"So toast to family!"

"To family!" every one said and clinking of glasses was heard throughout the room.

And Emmett put the whine glass to him lips and drank….

**HA, HA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**YOU'LL KNOW IF YOU REVIEW I'M HOPING FOR A LOT FOR HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WAS**

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS STORY THAT IS IMPORTANT GO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!**

**still hope you're no mad about the whole no movie thing.**

**REVIEW!!! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if any of you voted but I kind of already had this started before I put on chapter 11 sorry, but thank you anyways lol**

**Chapter 12**

**BELLA'S POV**

"He's gonnnnnnna BLOW!" Jake slurred and jumped behind the couch as Emmett took a drink. Niiice what I thought was impossible, was now possible; Jacob was even _more _stupid. Well that is going to come back and bite him in the ass once he gets his hang over.

"What with hi-" Emmett abruptly stop and started to sway gripping the stair rails "Rosie," he looked at Rosalie as she looked back grimacing. "I don't feel-"he stopped as he gagging and blowing chunks all over Emse's roast, Ewe. (Thank a reviewer for that idea :)

Everyone groaned and turned away. Wow I suddenly wished that we went to the movies and as if Edward read my mind he lent down and whispered.

"You 'wanna leave?" he looked down at me with a crooked smile, warming my heart.

I looked back up at him with a relieved and smiled at him before nodding.

"Let's get out of here." He said gripping my hand ending tingles though my arm.

And snuck out and left, leaving cleaning up Emmett's mess to everyone else. I couldn't help to think how much I wished this was a real date…

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Oh god, what have I done I should have never put those pills in my purse. I'm so stupid I should have known Emmett would want to go though my bag. Damn it.

"Come on honey lest get you up stairs," I soothed and helped him climb up the steps.

**** 2hours later****

"Why don't you just tell me why I got sick?" Emmett complained and Jake started cracking up. God when will he just crash so he can get his hang over already? "Cuz I know something was up when over there keep chugging boose, even the one that was in my hand." Emmett said eyebrows rose. I sighed. I can't lie to him I could never lie to him, it's just hard I don't want to disappoint him…

"What about you Jake you know why I got sick?"

"I don know maybe you should take your vitamins…" Jacob trailed off and started shaking with laughter.

"Jacob..." I warnded, glaring at him.

"Come on he doesn't get it," he waved stumbling and falling over laughing.

"What don't I get?" Emmett asking confused, looking at us.

"Not telling, not telling," Jacob chanted shaking around on the floor and I growled at him.

"What is he talking about Rosie?" Emmet said looking at me. I had to tell him…

"It looks like the hens need some time to cluck!" Jake brusted and started up the stairs.

**JACOB'S POV**

Why are theses stairs so high? Godddddddd.

Oo oo oo! Found the door… I never noticed hoe shiny Esme keep's her doorknobs…

Ugh

Almost there

BED!

WHY IS THE BED SO HIGH?

Why are there so many pillows?

Ah sleep.

I wonder… WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET WHAT I WONDER?!

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Why do you take pills?" Emmett asked confused. Err I just told him that.

"To help me _not_ drink SMART ONE!" okay that was probably mean but _come on_.

"Well you're not very smart you're self! Your underwear says Friday, it's Wednesday WENSDAY!" be burted, wow okayyy, I just looked back at him with a dumfounded look.

"I took them because I wanted you to be happy and think that I can stop for myself… not be weak." I sighed he just looked back.

"I thought we could tell each other every thing." He said in a pained voice.

"Yeah but thi-"

"No, you said you'll ALWAYS tell me when you needed me, do you not need me anymore?" He looked back hurt and my heart grew heavy.

"No it's just…" I couldn't even find words. I'm a dumb ass.

"I'm going to bed…" he said and slowly mad his way to the stairs.

Alice came in rushing to me as I cried on her shoulder. My heart broken….

EMMETT'S POV

She couldn't even say she needed me anymore. I wanted to be there, I loved her. But I couldn't if she shut me out.

She has had this drinking problem for a few years after her bustard of a dad kicked her out of her house.

She said she was going to be strong and quite by her self, I would have help but she sounded so sure of her self and I was proud. I would be proud of her no matter what. But her lying and not telling me she wanted when she needed it when she promised she would, that hurt.

**** Some more hour later*****

It was quite, Bella and Edward still haven't gotten home yet Alice wouldn't let me in her room to see, or even talk to Rosalie, though I was still sad that she kept that way from me, I wanted to talk it out.

Me and Jake stood in the kitchen and I was about to see him take a nice big bite of his sandwich. This is what he get for not telling me about Rose's pills. Muahahaha!

"Yum turkey…" he commented and he put it up to his mouth… or so he thought.

Next thing I saw is his eyes getting big and him looking down at the worm-filled sandwich.

"AHHHH" he screamed like a girl and he ran out the front door and threw up- again- in Esme's garden.

She's not going to be very happy… oh well.

**Yes I made you wait a long time… sorry lost of stuff to do in the real world. Yes next chapter you'll know what happens with Edward and Bella.**

**THANK TeadBear8P for the worm idea! (Thank you Stevie you feel important now? Lol)**

**Again sorry, but on the bright side for you guys I updated faster on this story because all of the nice reviews I got.**

**So... REVIEW if you want me to review faster then my other 4 stories!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy! Thank you for all the reviews :) Also thanks to the people who took the time to voted for Jake's girl friend**

**And the poll is now closed and now time for me to think of how to twist Jakes love life into this crazy story too!**

**So EVERONE in including some friends *cough* STEVIE*cough* Said I owe all you guys a date! So yep let see how that go's!**

**Oh and so this chapter is noting going to be the normal HAHAHA! Lmao. Well all of you think they are that funny… I'm not sure I STILL fined it hard to believe you all really like it**

**and find it that funny. Anyways this is going to take a little turn to a date romantic type but not full on mushy… I don't think. So don't expect to piss your self. lol**

**Yepppp that's all I have to say!**

**Chapter 13**

We ran out the back hoping not to get caught as we escaped from the fiasco going on in the house.

"Hurry Izz before the catch us and make us turn back and clean up Emmett's puke." He half whispered and I pushed my legs to move faster so I was no longer behind him. We both climbed in to the car quickly, buckled and he speed down the drive way me giggling the whole time.

"Few we dodged that one," he laughed as he drove out of our small town and I smiled and nodded.

After a while in peaceful silence lessening to Bullet for My Valentine occasionally laughing and singing along, he spoke broke the silence.

"Soo…" he trialed off and I turned down the music and turned cocked my head to the side.

"So…?"

"Um can I ask you something?" he asked getting nervous." I laughed he had nothing to be nervous about around me.

"Yeah spill it."

"You talk to your mystery man lately?" he asked and I almost burst out laughing. I'm staring to think he hung around Jake to much, either that or he just never looks in a mirror and doesn't realize what he looked like.

"Yeah a lot actually…" I answered and him brows furrowed.

**Edward's POV**

"Yeah a lot actually…" she answered and my brows furrowed, a lot uh? Damn this guy is _really _good at not showing him self.

I looked over at Bella and I felt a twinge of pain in my heart, I _would_ win the place in her heart.

"Can you give me another clue?" I asked hoping for a yes and smiled and nodded making me exited to narrow the list again.

"Let me think…." She trailed of before finally speaking again.

"Okay got one!" she exclaimed then slowly added. "He has a hottt body." She said dreamily, and I choked on my saliva. (A.N he, he Stevie) Ohhhh jeez how in the hell is that supposed to help me?!

"Um Bella thank you, but no thanks," I grimaced and she let out a giggle making me smile though she was laughing at my discomfort.

"Can you maybe give me one, a FACT not an opinion?" I pleaded and she laughed.

"But I think it is a fact, he. Is. Sexy." She said emphasizing each word tearing my hart. Man this guy had no idea how lucky he was getting totaled ogled by _her_. I frowned at her and she sheepishly smiled back. This was not fair; no one should be that beautiful.

"Umm…." I sighed and pulled up to the mall, parking closest to the small cinema as I could get.

"Come on," I smiled at her and we both hopped out of the car and headed toured the front doors.

"What would you like to see?" I asked as we looked up at the light-up sign shining the movie times.

"Uh… He's Just Not into you," she said excitedly and I looked over show my you-aren't-really-serous-look and she pouted sticking her plump lips out. _The things the does to me._

"Fineeee, I will see your girl movie," I sighed and she squealed jumping into my arms hugging me making me laugh.

"Wait its Friday," she stated and I looked at her and nodded.

"Soo who says we can't just see two?" she raised her eyebrows and I looked over my face slowly puling up into a wide smile.

**Bella's POV**

"Soo who says we can't just see two?" I asked and his face pulled us into a big smile. "So you can choose a movie and I can choose a movie only fair," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world making him chuckle and he nodded, took my hand in his and walked us up to the counter to buy our tickets.

I watched as the ticket lady whose name tag read Cassie fluttered with Edward, Edward thank god not paying any attention to her. She was tall, pretty; blond something Edward would look good next to. Though I knew this little fact I was way too selfish and would keep him to my self so we wouldn't go out with her.

"Sir you do realize they are couple hours between them?" Cassie asked told him and he smiled and nodded.

"He can eat or something," he told me and I nodded, since we didn't get a chance to eat the roast because Emmett… yeah ewe no need to go back to go into detail there.

"Thank you for coming, if you need anything else you know where I will be," she called as we walked away and I saw Edward grimaced.

"Sorry about her," he smiled apologetically at me making me feel good.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," I said and looked at my feet as we walked.

"No there was no excuse for her fluttering when I'm clearly already on a dat-" he cut him self off and my head popped up in surprise, stopping looking at him with surprise.

"I mean um-" he stumbled with his words.

"No it's okay I know," I assured him and his muscles relaxed. Should I? I should here go's nothing...

"Um, Edward?" I asked nervous and he stopped and looked down at me after grabbing our popcorn. "Well I you want this could be a… you know… date." I suggested and he froze. Oh bad idea. "I'm meant it doesn't have to be I completely understand if you don't want to, not like that." I stumbled and flushed in embarrassment.

"NO! I mean no it's okay I don't mined if this is a date, I would be proud to be on a date with you…" he trailed off and I smiled up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiled sweetly his face a little pink.

We walked into the theater, choosing a seat in the top back.

"There's no people here." I said and he looked and around and smiled mischievous at me.

"HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled making me cover my ears, but we both laughed as it echoed through out the theater. Wow we were mature.

"Edward shah, they'll kick us out."I said after he yelled for a second time.

"Okay,"

_Shake, shake, shake, shake it!_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake it!_

Edward looked over with a amused smile as my ring tone went off.

"Ooo Bella didn't silence her cell phone!" he said and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up the movie hasn't even started yet," I tuck my tongue out at him making him laugh.

"What Jacob?" I answered, I already knew it was Jake because f the ringtone he set for himself and I heard Edward let out a laughed and I motioned him to keep quite so I could hear.

"_BELLA! BLEEAAALLAA!" _he slurred on the other side, I rolled my eyes. I take it he is still drunk.

"What do you want?" I asked more frustrated.

"_You need to come home and pick up the lamp I have broken all over the flooorrr"_ he said and I covered my mouth to stifle the laugh threatening to come out.

After calming my self I finally spoke. "Jacob you should go to bed." I said and I heard him whine.

"_Already in the bed,"_ suddenly I heard the door open in the back round _"what the hell?!_" I heard Alice voice in the back round. He, he he's in trouble._ "Who are talking to and what the hell happen to the lamp?_ Alice asked. _"I am tlkennn to Belly_," he slurred and suddenly she was on the other line.

"Hi Alice," I greeted.

"_Where are you? And what the fuck is up with you talking to Jacob when he is in the guest room only in a sombrero and him boxers?!'_ I burst out laughing.

"Alice he called me I'm sorry but our movie is about to benign." I said quickly as Edward motioned for me to hang up.

"_Wait why movie where are you and Edward?!"_ she asked. "_Jacob stop lining up the stuffed animals!"_she screamed at him and I heard shiffedting around "_but bob and Fee Fee fight!"_ he complained. "_who in the hell are they?"_ Alice asked him. "_duhhh this stuffed hippo and raccoon!"_

I sighed this had to be done sooner or later. "I'monadatewithyourcousinleaveusalone!" I said quickly hung up and turned off my phone, slipping it into my pocket.

I looked over at Edward who was chuckling at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked stubbornly.

"You," he smiled.

"Well… I don't know how you would have dealt wit that? Jacob called and was all drunk asking me if I would clean up his mess he made, then Alice came in and asking where were we are and why was I talking to Jacob while he was laying on bed in his boxers and a sombrero. Then they started yelling about stuffed animals." I finshed and Edward was silent or a second before bursting out in laughter I soon joined in.

"Wow," was all he got out and I nodded my head.

"Okay shhhh movie is starting," I said and he rolled his eyes at me making me just smile back.

The movie began I watched as the mom explained to the girl why the little boy was throwing dirt at her and laughed most of the time. I heard Edward's musical chuckle bedside me so I knew he was watching and enjoying too.

**Edward's POV**

I liked this, in a dark theater just getting too watched as she laughed and awe'ed at the movie.

I laughed as I saw her bust out in laugher in the beginning, surprise she didn't know all I was doing was watching her expressions as they changed in different parts of the movie.

I think Bella wasn't listening when I ordered out tickets because she didn't complete but I had a plan for the next move…

Friday the 13th.

**Bella's POV**

It was the ending of the movie now I could tell.

_I thought I wasn't an exception_ the main girl said and I could feel my eyes begin to tear at the romantic moment of the movie.

_You're my exception_ the main guy said and tears down my face. Yup I was a sap for this stuff and Edward knew it. I soon felt I'm pulling me to him, wiping my tears.

"Don't cry Izzy," he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"You clod?" he asked and before I had time to object he took of his nice hoodie and handed over to me. Well how in the hell do you refuse that? I slipped into enveloped in the warmth and his sent.

"Time for dinner break," He said and I nodded taking his had as he led the way out of the theater.

I blinked mutable time as my eyes adjusted to the bright light as we stepped out of the theater.

"Soo… let go to the food court." He suggested and I just smiled and nodded again.

We walked by the stores I grimaced as we passed Vitoria Secret and there was couple making out the woman wearing something to reveling for public. They probably thought nobody would see them this late because the some stores were beginning to close. Yuck!

"You would look much better in that, I like that blue on you." Edward's valet voice whispered in my ear. Oh my- I think my heart has just stopped. What has he been smoking this was so new to me the date al one as different but know he was talking about me in Victoria Secret out fits! Our normal relationship was joking around punch each other in the arm, not whisper um... Interesting thing into each others ears!

"Um thanks…. I guess," I said awkwardly my face now completely red.

"It's the truth." He stated and I continued to look down so he couldn't see my heated face. I thinking as likening the whole new Edward, I might just tell him he was mystery man just so I could keep him for my self.

I looked between us and at our intertwined fingers and smiled, I would give him a BIG clue something when we dropped me off so he could think for him self.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe I got the balls to tell her that it just all came out!

She didn't seem disused or anything thought. More like flattered and embarrassed looking at her feet. Didn't she know the affect she had on people?

"What would you like to eat?" I asked and she giggled as started to swing our arms back and forth.

"Umm... Chinese!" she said excitedly and I smiled.

"Let me guess curry?" I laughed and she as she nodded her head. And we walked into the food court….

**Bella's POV**

***2 hours later***

"I still don't get it! Why are pregnant women so hormonal? I just asked when she was due." Edward pouted and I burst out laughing.

"Um Eddie…"I said and laughed again.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Maybe it was because that she wasn't pregnant." I laughed and his eyes got wide, making me laugh harder before I added. "And it might have to do with the little fact that she was he."

"Oh… well, shit." He stated and we both broke down in hysterics.

We laughed the whole way back to the cinema.

"You want anything probably not since your jus-" I cut him off by opening the mini fridge and grabbing the container of Dibs and shacking it. (AN if you don't know dibs are little be bite sized squares of ice cream my fave!)

"Yummy, yummy in my fat tummy!" I sang and skipped over to the cash register and smiled sweetly at Edward he chuckled grabbing a couple of dollars and giving it to the man behind the counter. I grabbed my dibs and stood wide eyed as the guy gave me the reseat and I seen a number. I looked back up at him. He was scrawny, greasy hair and he saw me staring at him and winked. I made a loud sound like I was gagging and gave the reseat to Edward.

"Smooth Bella and my the way your tummy isn't fat," he said and I looked up at him smiling so see him staring at my stomach… only I thing hi eyes traveled other places too… I blushed red and his cheeks trued pink as he noticed that I caught him.

"Come on let get in there before we miss the beginning," I said and he nodded.

I actually thought I was going to shit my self! Watching Friday the 13th. WAS HE MENTALLY ILL?!

I jumped at every gory part. He did this on purpose!

"AHH!" I screamed covering my eyes at the girl getting caught on fire. I was shaking Edward holding my hand helping me a little.

"I'm sorry, you want to leave?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver and I shook my head.

I trying to think happy thoughts, then I suddenly got an idea. He would pay for making me scream like this.

I slowly inched my way closer to him.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear and I felt the vibration of his shiver run though his body and smirked.

"What Izz?" he asked and turned to me, not knowing how close I was his breath hitched.

"Can I please sit on your lap? I'm scared" I breathed and looked up from under my eyelashes. His breath was something quicker and he just nodded. I smiled sweetly before standing up and sitting on his lap. He, he this will teach him.

Once I got comfortable making sure to twist around on his… you know. I sat back to watch the movie. It was at the part were he as chancing the girl around the woods and I started to get a little scared and smiled as I 'jumped' up in fright in Edward's lap.

"Bella," he groaned and I smiled evilly to my self as I notice Edward was either really exiled for the movie or enjoy me jumping… I think we all now witch.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked in face panic and he shook his head.

"No I'm okay," he stifled out and I had to hold my laughter in.

By the end of the movie I can assure anyone who asked that he leaned is lesson about talking me to scary movies.

We sat in the car listening to music not really talking to each other, it was a bit different now that we're, erm, on a date.

Sooner then I wanted he reached my house.

"Goodnight Edward, I had a lot of fun," I smiled and he gave me my crooked smile back.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh and Edward!" she called before I left and I looked over at her.

"Um about my misery man I will text you a big clue once you get home text me once you in your room." she said and I looked at her confused before I just nodded my head.

I speed off wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Once I pulled up in the drive way I jostled out and ran into the house probably looking like a madman, but I didn't care.

I jogged up the stairs tripping twice.

"Edward tell me EVERYTHING!" Alice squealed and I pushed out of the way.

"Move I need to text Bella," I said urgently.

"Jeez you just spent like the while night with her why would you need to- wait don't tell me you have your, um happy time talking to her." She said and I froze. What in the hell?

"WHAT?!" I yelled and she just shrugged.

"You never know with you." she said and walked away.

I stood there in my place before remembering my rush and I sped of into my bedroom.

_I am in my room  
-E_

I texted quickly and waited entail my phone vibrate and when it did I quickly opened and read.

**K now go into your broom  
-B**

I walked into my bathroom and stood there.

_K  
-E_

I waited again getting exited.

**K now this is going to b the last text**

**Do what I tell u!**

**Walk up 2 ur mirror and look **

**Stand there entail you figure it out.**

**Then its ur move next…**

**GO!  
-B**

I slowly walked over to the mirror how in the hell is this supposed to help? I started fixing my messy copper hair. And rubbed my eyes, I stood there and looked at my self in the eyes I had the weirdest color of green eye I ha ev- wait green eyes? Wholly mother fucker!

**He, he so what did you think I REALLY want you to review please tell me what you thought of their date.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Yes I changed my name, for a good reason to, but I'm not going to tell _that _story**

**so it is not ILOVEROBANDDAMIENTHEMOST not ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST**

**Ohmigod! Thank you for the reviews!!! :)**

**So here is your next chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Wow. Was all I could think as I stared at my self in the mirror,_ I was him_.

Fuck! I'm a retarded was the hell was my probable she probably thought I was really dense not knowing She was describing me all along. Wow. Wait. She thinks I'm sexy, and has a hottt body.

My face slowing pulled up into a smirk, ha, ha. YES. Whoa, ego going to far there.

I had to go see her _now_.

I ran from the bathroom and out of my room only to clayed with Jacob and him dressed, erm, interesting.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD EDIEEEEEEEE!!!!" He screamed shaking his ass around dance in the hall way, making his sombrero move. Oh now I'm never going to be able to get the picture of Jacob out of my mind, him shaking Alice's old baby rattles around. Umm, I will just act like I didn't see that, I thought and took of running down the stares.

"You think you're smart? Your underwear says Wednesday on them and its Friday, FRIDAY!" I heard Emmett yell from down stairs. This place was a loony bin.

"WHATEVER EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed at him, well isn't everyone I a good mood today?

"Who got you into drinking anyway? It was that man whore, asshole Zane Pitch wasn't it!" he yelled.

"NO it wasn't Zane Pitch Emmett," She said in a harsh voice, even making my hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Oh well… just so you know Zane Pitch and I go way back, and is my friend so…." He trailed off, retard. I ran out hopping nobody wood see, but unfortunately I was not so lucky.

"Eddy my man! Do you think Rosalie's smart?" he asked, god don't get me into this. I looked over at Rose and she gave me a death glare.

"Yes she in brilliant," I quickly spat out trying to get around them, once I did I took off for the door.

"What, you think she is smart TAKE A LOOK AT HER UNDERWEAR!" he hollered, then added. "That didn't come out right." I rolled my eyes and kept moving toured the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! WERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Alice yelled jumping in front of me and I wanted to kick the stupid engineer bunny like a foot ball out the window.

"Well now that you mentioned it I'm going to my room!!!!" I hollered making it echo though out the house, and decided there was only one way I was going to be able to see Bella, the window.

"And what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked her looking at the green crap on her face and her pink fluffy robe.

"Facial mask, It gives my skin a nice tone and makes i-" I cut her off pushing her out of my way and darted toured the stairs, trying to get out of this mental institution as fast as I could.

I walked into my bed room and to the window where I could see Bella's balcony from. Wow can't believe I was going to do this.

I walked back to my door took a couple deep breaths before taking off running, thank god my window is big. I pushed off my widow and few onto Bella's deck tumbling though her door witch was opened but the curtain was closed so they broke and I twirled in them to where I couldn't see anything but heard Bella's yelp in surprise.

"Edward!" She yelled and all I could do is laugh at my own stupidness wow cont believe I just did that.

"Can you possibility help?" I asked from in the curtain.

"Just a second," I heard her ruffling around.

BELLA'S POV

I stood nervous of what Edward was going to do when suddenly by curtain crashed along with a body, I yelped in surprise and then realized it was Edward. What the hell?!

"Edward!" I yelled, damn it he ruined my curtains.

"Can you possibility help?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just a second," I said and moved around to him and helped unwrapped him from my now ruined curtains.

"Couldn't you just go though the door?" I asked and he chuckled but shook his head, I couldn't help but smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked and I laughed and shook my head. "Plus I needed to talk to right away and Alice and everyone seems to be going crazing, and Jacob, you don't want to know," he said and shuddered I gave a questioning looked and then laughed.

"Why did you need to see me right away could you just wai-" before I could get anything else out his lips were on mine. I stood surprised, and then melted into his tangling my fingers in his hair pulling his closer when we finally needed hair I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Will you be with me, be my girlfriend I mean," he stumbled and I giggled but nodded my head.

"Yes," I said and he smiled widely and pecked me one more time.

Well I guess my curtains were worth it…. Though my mom is not going to be very happy.

Edward POV

Whoop! Whoop! I'm so happy I thing I could… jump across to my window again!

I think I need to get her new curtains though… oops.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! THEY'RE TOGETHER. YES IT WAS SHORT SORRY….**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with crap.**

**READ ABOUT WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE AND MY BEST DAY EVER!!!! (READ IT! BE JEALOUS! LIKE MY FRINED STEVIE. SORRY STEVIE LOL)**

**On the 27th I went to the most awesome Blue October concert ever!! The way there was pretty cool, me and my friend being fourteen acted like we were five and waved and made faces at the cars passing and earned some interesting looks from people, oh and we made trucks honk at us.****  
****Once there we were about the tenth people in line, getting there three hours early! So there we stood, in Seattle on the streets for three hours, oh and no jackets! We knew we were going to get hot once in, so we didn't bring any jackets. ****  
****Soon after (two hours!) people started lining up hobos started trying to get tickets to sell (lol) and my dad, the person who drove us and had to come along, got his money taken by one of the hobos, but later got a hundred dollars to let a person cut him in line (idiot) ****  
****After waiting for what seemed like FOREVER we finally got in, the person who checked our ticket laughed at us and said next time bring a jackets. We ran bought T-shirts, and ran to the stage were there were five layers (okay sounds weird but if you have ever been to one of these concerts you'd get it) of people and we were almost right to the front!****  
****So we stood THERE for about thirty minutes talking to random people, most of them drunk and acting weird. My dad had just left us there going to the bar himself (lol). Then came the beginning act, or whatever you call it, and newly found bad that I actually like now! By then they were up there rocking out, me and my friend head banging and dancing around like dorks, getting more and more excited waiting for Blue October. So by then we had made three friends, oh yeah and her and I were like the youngest at the concert so that was interesting he-he, and these friends were AWESOME saying that we were shorter and let us go in front of them, so now my friend Dani and I got right up front (Go general ambition seating a.k.a no seats!) the whole concert and were always within a foot away from Justin (lead singer)!!! It was fucking awesome!****  
****So now we were right there practically on stage with him and on top of that WE TOUCHED HIS HAND! And in the middle of the concert he started putting the microphone to the crowd and ALAYS had it close to me and Dani, once it was right between us and we got to scream 'You Make Me Smile' (a song) in to it and he laughed at how loud we were, (THAT WAS MY FAVE PART:) oh and the best thing, its I almost all of it on video! Me being a recording freak (guilty crime he-he) I constantly reordered it on my phone and got the part where we screamed into the mike and I always re-watch that and pause on his face as he laughed at us : )**

**So that was my BEST DAY EVER! So yeah beat that! Lol**

**Here is your next chapter!**

KlumsyKitten: Hey I just wanted to say AWESOME chapter and ha-ha I read it before all you guys. That's all he-he byee!!

Chapter 14

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Um, Edward honey why did you put blue curtains on the grocery list?" Esme asked, and I smiled at the memory of a couple days ago, and how I made the note to get Bella new curtains.

"_Because _the retarded decided to jump though Bella's window and confess his undying love, and in the process the broke her curtains," Alice answered for me and rolling her eyes at me, I glared at her from across the table.

"You told Bella your loved her?!" Esme squealed and I looked over into the kitchen at her with wide eyes.

"NO! I just asked her to be my girlfriend mom," I assured her and the stupid goofy smile came back on my face, _again._

"That's great sweetie," she said to him in her mother like gushing voice, So I closed my eyes getting ready for the congratulations hug. And sure enough she came over and gave me big squeeze before walking away with my dad's breakfast on a tray.

"_Soo _you and Bella have any plains after school today?" Alice asked and I looked up confused.

"Well her cousin Jasper is moving in from Florida and we were going to show him around where he is going to live you know the park and stuff," I answered coolly and shoved a whole sausage in my mouth.

After Alice was finished grimacing at my priggishness she looked up in surprise. "WHOA! WHAT! Bella's cousin is moving here and she didn't tell me?" she asked and pounded as I smirked.

"I guess since you know, I've known her longer and we're a couple were closer," I stated and walked into the kitchen with my empty cup and dish.

"Why are you showing him the park?" she asked from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"He's into this weird game and he knows people who like it too and they meet up at the park,"

"Oh well, don't you and Bella do something every Monday though?" GOD what I with this women and so many questions?

"Yes."

"So wouldn't that ruin your plans?"

"Yes."

So maybe… I could pick him up?"

"_Maybe,_" I rolled my eyes as he just kept following me to my bedroom.

"So I can?"

"Why would you want to?"

I just have a feeling like I should," she stated, here we go again and her feelings.

"Okay then,"

"So yes,"

"I DON'T EFFING KNOW ALICE! SHE NOT MY COUSIN SHOULDN'T YOU GO ASKED I DON'T MAYBE BELLA!!!" I finally just yelled and her face light up and she bounce round, oh jeez.

"You're right BYE!" she skipped, no joke skipped done the hallway and I just rolled my eye and slammed the door shut.

_What is with her?_

**BELLA'S POV**

_NOCK, NOC, NOCK!_

'BELLA IT'S-"

"JACOB, I KNOW!" I yelled to my mom and I could hear her laugh.

"NO IT'S ALICE!" she hollered.

_Uh what is she doing here?_

"OKAY JUST A SEC-" before I could finish my sentence Alice barged in skipping and sat on my bed and smiled widely.

"Okay then, may I ask why you are in my room?" I asked and she laughed her twinkle laugh.

"Um no reason… so you and Edward doing good then?" she asked and I looked at her questionable but couldn't fight the goofy grin I got when I hear his name. _Ahh _Edward, my boyfriend, my beautiful, nice, swee-

"Earth to Bella!" I heard Alice yell and I popped out of my daze.

"Uh what?"

"Nothing, god you're like him I said your name one and he goes off into La-la Land, like you!" she complained, but I couldn't help but to think that he dozes off about me too… cool.

"You're doing it again!" she yelled and I looked back up at her smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, so did you really come all this way to watch me day dream about Edward or do you have a good reason?" I asked and she twiddled her fingers and smiled hugely. Oh no.

"If you're here to ask to go on a shopping trip, my answer is no, and that is final," I stated.

"No silly I was just wondering about your cousin coming," she said and I looked back at her with raised eye brows.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Um I know you and Edward do something every Monday," she stated and I looked down. How did she know?

"Yeah?"

"And I thought maybe I can pick him up for you!" I looked at her in surprise.

"Wow really… umm I don't know he doesn't really know you and well I don't know…" I trailed off she pouted and batted her eyelashes. Damn her.

"Well I suppose it will be okay-" she cut me off with a hug and ran out of the room yelling thank you and something about clothes.

Wow okay…

**JACOB'S POV**

Mann I have no idea what that means…

"_Psttttt_ Bella" I whispered from across the math room and she ignored me. Damn it.

"_Pssstttttt!"_

"Jacob Black I can hear you I'm not deaf," the teacher said and glared I smiled and slumped back in my chair.

"Man I'm bored!" I stated. Oopies I just said that out loud, he-he.

"Then get out and go to the principal's office!" Mr. Grouchy-face hollered and I could hear Bella snicker from her spot.

"Okay donkey!!!" I yelled and burst out laughing "I meant dokey not donkey!" I assured and skipped out of the class room.

I walked out of the classroom and looked at the floor _umm blue tiles... HEY kind of like yellow bricks!_

"_Flow the blue tile road! I'm off to see the Principe, the prince because, because, because… I got into trouble in Mr. Grouchy-face's class room!_ I sang like the Wizard of Oz theme song and skipped my way done the hall to the office.

Just as I opened the door I smacked head s with someone and we both ground as we fell to the ground.

"What the-" we both said but then my eyes came in contacted with the most gorgeous hazel eyes ever.

_Who gorgeous and hazel? I just said two smart words! What was wrong with me!_

**EDWARD'S POV**

I waited for Bella after school like another day when I notice Jacob just pass my car with a brown hair girl and walk over to a black mustang and take off.

What the hell?

"Edward?" I heard my angel say and I looked back over and she stood looking at me with a questionable look.

"Hey love," I greeted and leaned down to steal a kiss. She kissed back with A LOT of excitement making me breathless. So I wrapped my arms around her wanting to pull her closer to me, but far too soon she pulled away. I pouted and she giggled pecking me once more before going to the other side of the car.

"Where's Jake?" she asked, um she didn't know what that was about either.

"Um I thought you would know we just left without even saying anything with some girl," I stated and she looked at me with wide eye and I shrugged.

"Wow well Alice is taking her car too I suppose since she is picking up Jasper, Jake is where ever, Emmett and Rose are away… so only me and you." she smiled.

"It's Monday," I smiled and she nodded.

"Let's go," she said and I pecked her on the lips once more before I drove out of the parking lot.

**ALICE'S POV**

I knew I had a good feeling about this Jasper guy, that's why have been so jumpy, I admitted to myself as I sat waiting for his plane to land already.

"Erhhh," I groaned and stat back in my waiting chair.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around to see a greasy haired man smiled at me and I grimaced.

"You want to go on my plane and join the mile high club with me?" he asked and gave a sleazy smile. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

"Um no," I snorted and turned around.

"Well isn't that to bad?" he stated and grabbed my arm.

"HEY LET GO!" I screeched and he pulled harder.

"HEY YOU!" I heard a beautiful voice yell from behind me and I turned to see who my hero was, and my eyes landed on a pair of shimmering blue ones.

**ROSE'S POV**

I forgive you Emmett," I smiled at him and he hugged and kissed me curling my hair around his finger.

He was so sweet taking me on a surprise trip to the mountains in a cabin and making me breakfast in bed.

"I love you Rosie," he whispered.

"I love you too Emie," I giggled and he laughed.

"I have a surprise!" he stated excitedly and I looked up happy, I LOVE gifts!

"What is it?"

"You'll see…" he said and walked into the other room.

**Well there you have it! You're probably cursing at your computer screen going what the hell????!!!!! Because you nothing about Edward and Bella secret thing they do, what's going on with Jacob, what happens next to Alice, and Emmett's surprise! He he I'm evil, so this chapter wasn't really funny like usual… Well I don't think it was, sorry if you missed it but I wasn't really in a funny mood.**

**REVIEW GET YOU'RE ANGER OUT AND TELL ME HOW FAST YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Okay so I have been VERY busy! Well kind of, I'm been writing a lot! Not on FFs but my other things like my books type things lol and I couldn't find time to write on this though I wanted to. Sorry. Also I have been trying to make money cuz I'm going to visit my best friend Stevie in Florida which is far from Washington (obviously) he-he Stevie said that I shouldn't update and just demand money, but I'm to nice to do that ha-ha… maybe : ) **

**So the plains for the next chapters are right now is Jake/Leah then Ed/Bell then AL/Jasp last is Em/Rose I'm pretty sure there will be two chapters of each couple so that what to expect : )**

Chapter 14

LOVE part one

Jacob and Leah

JACOB'S POV

Just as I opened the door I smacked heads with someone and we both ground as we fell to the ground.

"What the-" we both said but then my eyes came in contacted with the most gorgeous hazel eyes ever.

_Who gorgeous and hazel? I just said two smart words! What was wrong with me!_

"WHOA! I'm sorry!" I shuddered and she looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay." She assured and I smiled goofily back at her.

I helped her pick up her carp that had flown everywhere.

"So are you knew or something?" I asked, I have never felt thins away I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Uh yeah," she said and we both stood.

"Jacob Black," I heard Mr. mush-head call.

"What?!" I asked back.

"Since you are having a hard time staying in your class room, maybe you can escort Miss. Clearwater to hers?" she asked though he seemed like he was demanding for me to, some ones grumpy!

"Okey donkey Mush-head!" I yelled and I heard err the girl giggle. "WAIT! I said donkey again didn't I?!" I laughed and the worker peoples in the office laughed… well at least they think it's funny.

"It's Mr. Parker and no fail langue in my school!" he yelled and I looked back confused.

"Donkey is a bad word?" I asked then remembered, "Oh yeah cuz' sit mean jack-" before I could get my words out a hand pulled me out of the office.

"You aren't really that bright are you?" Miss. Clear…um... butter asked.

"I'm no… not bright…" I trailed off.

"SMART, YOU ARNT SMART!" she yelled.

"Oh you meant smart!" I laughed; she rolled her eyes and keep walking.

"Who do you have now?" I asked and she pulled out a white sheet and I snatched it from her hands.

"Um… Mr. OZIE! ME TO!" I said suspired and she looked and me and laughed witch made me smile for some dumb reason.

I looked down at the tiles again… "You know what these tiles remind me of?" I asked Clearbutter.

"What?" she asked but she didn't seem very interested in what I had to say. Meaiface.

"The yellow brick road!" I said excitedly and she looked down at the groaned, then I heard it. SHE LAUGHED! Pats on the back for Jacob Black for achieving the impossible!

I smiled at her "What?"

"Oh nothing…" I trailed off and she looked at me weirdly.

"Tell me,"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No can do

"Yes"

"Nopey dokey"

"Err nopey dokey?" she asked and looked at me for a second.

"Yes, cool word isn't it?" I asked and she laughed but then continued.

"Yes"

"No"

No"

"Y- No shit you trying to trick me!" I said and frowned she laughed at me... And for the first time I laughed at myself thinking I was stupid. What was happening?

"So here is where your class is… witch is over but this is where you will go tomorrow." I smiled and she nodded looking at the door.

"Um where are you supposed to be now?" I asked allowed as I looked down her paper.

"Jim, ewe sucks to be you," I laughed pointing at her and she smacked my head grabbing the paper.

"Ow that hurt… you should kiss it to make it feel better," I wiggled my eyebrows and she smiled sweetly, which surprised me.

"Okay baby come here," he wiggled her finger for me to come and I bent down and she hit again… only harder.

"I think I have brain damage now," I complained dizzily.

"You say that like you didn't have it before," she laughed, I ignored her.

"Man that was a hard kiss." I commented and she smirked.

"Well that's who we do it where I'm from," she started to walk off again I jogged to keep up

"Whoa, kinky," I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sad to say our meeting is dune. This is where we go our separate ways," she stated and I looked to see that we were standing in front of the jim doors; I frowned but nodded and waved.

The day went by fast so it was the end of the day and time for me to go to Edward's car, but then as luck had it I spotted Clearbutter!

"Hey!" I greeted and ran up to her she looked up and sighed.

"Oh it's you," she said flatly.

"No, it's Jacob, not you," I laughed and she smiled.

"Um what's your name anyway?" I asked and she laughed.

"Leah Clearwater," she said and kept walking.

_Clearwater… ha-ha Clearbutter, my bad._

"Well Clearwater can I get a ride?" I asked, yes I do ride with Edward, oh well him and Bella can have fun without me.

"Its Leah, and no." She said, I frowned.

"_Whyyyy_?" I whined and started to wiggled around, she groaned.

"Fiiiine you can ride with me, stop pouting,"

"Yippee!" I hollered and started to skipping at the paste of her walking.

"Get in the truck," she said and I happy walked over and climbed into her truck.

"Where do you live?" she asked and I gave her instructions.

"So how was your day?" I asked and she looked over at me.

"Um fine I guess the first day always sucks, so yeah"

"That's good- that it was fine I mean," I struggled with word sand she nodded, just then my ring tone favorite ringtone went off.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _**(a.n my cousin loves that song... I hate it but he set it as is ringtone to annoy me)**

I reached into my pocket and no body was calling but looked over so see that she was talking on her phone.

"You like that song to?!" I yelled happily and she shushed me.

"You can't be serous?" "Right now?"" can't you walk?" "I'm- okay fine, you owe me!" she hung up.

"What's up?"

"Um would you mind if we were to go get my brother first he need s a ride to Port Angeles?" she asked and I grinned.

"Nopy, more time to spend with you!" I stated and she just shook her head at me.

We pulled up too a blue house what I think was hers.

"You wanna come in this might be a while," she explained and I nodded.

"Sure!" I ran past her and into her house to look around.

"Ahh who are you? Are you Leah's boy friend?" a little kid asked he had the same brown hair as Leah only short.

"I wish, nope I'm just coming into your house to wait for you." I said and he looked at me and ran off to get is stuff I guess.

"You wish?" I heard her voice say behind me.

"Uh? Oh I was just joking around with the little midget." I explained quickly and she laughed and walked in to the house.

I looked around to see boxes everywhere making me want to make a fort or something awesome with them.

"Can I have cookie sis?" the kid asked Leah.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please, please?"

"NO SHUT UP SETH!" She yelled he frowned and walked over to me.

"You're fat," he commented to me and I glared.

"What? No these are muscles." I said and flexed my guns.

"Look like fat to me."

"What do you know you're just a stupid 5 year-old!" I yelled and he frowned and Leah actually giggled.

"Im seven," Seth complained and I snorted.

"Good job you know your numbers now go suck on your bottle!" I said and Leah started to laughed making my ego (which I didn't know I had, or meant until now) rise.

After a few moments of silence the demon spoke again "You two should kiss!" the little twerp said from behind us.

"WHAT?!" We bother yelled.

"Seth shut up and get into the truck," she said and started pushing him out the door.

"I don't think it would be a bad thing," I laughed she glared at me.

"I think you should go out with me, on a date." I stated and she trued to me with wide eyes.

"What!!!" she yelled and I smiled. "No,"

"Come on please?" I asked and she glared further

"No."

"Pretty please?" I batted my eyes like a girl and she snorted

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase! .A.S.E! Pl e e e e e e e e e e ssssss!" I started to go o my hands and knees.

"ALL RIGHT GEEZ!" She yelled then mumbled. "Wow you are way better then Seth is at that," and walked out to the truck.

"VICTORY!!" I yelled proudly and I heard her groan.

"Get your ass out here Jacob!"

"I'm coming my women!"

"Shut up before I give you another kiss!" I shut up and fallowed out the door.

**GOOD? BAD? DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME BECOUSE I MADE YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG?**

**REVIEW :) NEXT CHAPTER IS IN LEAH'S POV!**


	17. Chapter 17

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


	18. Chapter 18

…**. So ha-ha *looks around nervous* how has your day been? Wows I haven't updated in a while have I? Ha-ha *runs away before gets stuff thrown at me for not updating***

Chapter 16

LOVE part two  
Jacob and Leah

Leah's PROV

"Leah can we stop and get food?" I glared at Seth from the back.

"No," I snapped.

"Bu-"

"Shut up, you said I needed to _hurry _and drive you to football, that's what I'm doing," I remained.

"Ha-ha you play football?!" Jacob laughed and pointed at him, I looked over eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah so," my brother sneered.

"So? Ha-ha football players are retards! Just bog jocks that have nothing better to do then act like dogs and chase after a ball!" he laughed some more and I had to refrain from bursting in to hysterics. I know I should have stuck up for my brother family comes first yada-yada but I somehow felt that I always should to be on Jacobs's side. Weird. I was also surprised that Jacob had a strong opinion on something, something told me that he wasn't that strong minded or thought of anything that important he was like a child, the answer was yes or no never thought about it, like my parents…

"Im not a dog!" Seth argued.

"Ha-ha go fetch the ball!" Jacob grabbed Seth's football and threw it behind the back seat in the little space.

"HEY! Jerk," Seth complained Jacob holed in laughter, I giggled.

"What, you're laughing? Are you siding with his jerk?" Seth freaked and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being mean," I ordered him and he looked at me astonished.

"That's not fair,"

"Life's not fair," Jacob and I said at the same time, Seth humped him anger, I looked over at Jacob who was already looking at me.

"Cool saying," he smiled and I smiled back.

"LEAH IS BIPOLAR!" Seth screamed, a sudden wave of anger I grabbed an old pop can that was sitting in the holder and chucked it at his puny head.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I'm not lying have you thought of why she so happy and mad off and on?" My face became pink, I officially hate my brother.

Jacob's PROV

My mind felt like the normal slow gears suddenly got drunk on that cute, pink energizer bunny, as I thought of what the twerp said. _Bipolar?_

I looked over at Leah and she had her eyes on the road scowling her cheeks pink, hehe like the bunny in my gears… or head… or in the engineer. Where does the bunny go?

"Where does the bunny go?" I asked allowed and Leah looked over at me, confused like I was.

"What, what bunny?"

"The little pink energizer one- you know off of the commercial-

"Yes I know what you are talking about!" she yelled, then looked down her cheeks turning bunny pink again.

"So it's true then?" I asked she nodded, there was only one thing I could think… besides the bunny.

"AWESOME!" she jumped at my sudden outburst.

"You think _that_ is cool?" Seth asked disgusted and I nodded.

"I always wondered what a bipolar person would be like! And here I am getting yelled at one for the hundredth time today by one!" I said excitedly.

Leah's PROV

I was shocked usually people freak and look at me like I'm a creep. I looked over at Jacob, he back at yelling at Seth.

"You're a freak!" Seth said, Jacob glared.

"Midget!"

"Fatty!"

"Dog!"

"Dumb as-"

I dint let him finish.

"SETH!" I yelled he closed his mouth.

"What do you think mom would say if she heard you talking like that to one of my friends?"

"Friends?!" Jacob and Seth at the same time, Jacob- excited, Seth- horrified.

"We are friends?! Jacob bounced in his seat, I laughed.

"You're friends with _him_?" Seth groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, get over it!"

I sighed in relive as I pulled up to the school and around to the football field.

"I'm hungry," Seth complained.

"That sucks," Jacob laughed.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you!"

"Who were you talking to, your imaginary friend?

"No, _Leah_," he frowned.

"Well she and I are going to have a big dinner, lost of food, cold fresh pop running down our throats, maybe I don't know pizza, yummy pepperoni-"

"Leah make him stop!"

"Nope you brought it on yourself," I sighed, he groaned again.

"You should have let me have a cookie!" he complained and I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up, and get out of the car. We are going to enjoy nice saucy, justice pizza with-" before I could finish he jumped out of the car with all of his crap and ran out towards the big, green field, where I seen many other little boys running around and wresting.

"Well, now that he's gone, PIZZA TIME!" Jacob yelled excitedly I looked over at him.

"You really want to get _pizza_?" I asked frowning.

"YES! Duh, pizza sounds good now," I laughed.

"Okay point me the way to the best pizza place," I gave in, the image of us having a nice dinner with flowers demolished form my brain. Pizza seemed more like him, so it was more fitting and that made it special in a weird cute-just-met way.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to an red and black small building hiding behind other taller buildings, there was a large light up sign above the old wooden black door that read **Old School**, interesting name for a pizza place. It looked almost like a trashed up apartment, the smoke and weird people with exotic clothing standing outside, I was going to comments but I looked inside the place, it looked cool writing everywhere, and it was packed with people, so I decided to just go with the flow.

"Come on, we got to get into line before more people come!" Jacob explained urgently, I was so clustered with questions running through my mind like way would a place so popular be so… coolly trashed?

"What is this place?" I asked looking at my new surroundings as we entered through the large door.

"Old School pizza is the best!" he assured my unsure face.

"Um okay," we walked up to the counter after several minute of waiting.

"You like pepperoni, right?" he asked and I nodded. "I would like two slices of your pepperoni," Jacob ordered the greasy cashier, he nodded and yelled to the back or order giving us two red cups and pointing the way to drinks.

"Cool place uh?" Jacob asked and I looked around slowly nodded, unsure what if I could like it here.

"Different," I said he laughed, nodded and pressed the batten on the pop dispenser to fill his cup with coke.

"But trust me, once you take your first bite of their pizza, you're hooked!" all I could do was nod again stupidly, "What do you want?" he asked pointing to the pop, I looked at the pictures.

"Coke please," I handed my cup to him, the more I was with him the more impressed I got. When I first bumped into him, latterly, I thought he was a numb head idiot, and my, problem with my…. Feelings flared up and down- one minute laughing with him- the next hitting him on the head. He must have thought I was a freak talking and hitting him like I have known him our entire life, I frowned as I went over then events in my head.

"Helloooooo anyyyone in there?!" I blinked out of my thoughts, seeing Jacob's hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry- day dreaming," I explained, he nodded.

"Order five!" one of the workers bellowed and Jacob's head popped up to the counter before he walked over and receivedour pizza.

"Where are we going?" I asked after he waved me over to him and now leading us out the door.

"To find a place to eat this," he explained.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Yup," he said making a pop noise at the P.

We walked past the truck, I just kept quite not wanting to say any about it.

"You know what is fun to do?" Jacob asked.

"What?"

"Skip," he stated, but kept walking to my surprise.

"Yup," I copied his popping noise had made.

"Let eat here!" he said we stopped at a bus stop… I looked down disgusted.

"Are you kinding?" I asked he shook his head and stat on the old bench.

"How romantic," I stated.

"Hmh," he said digging through brown paper bag that held our pizza. I slowly sunk onto the bench wincing at the thought who else sat be before me.

"Here," he handed me m y pizza. I'm not going to lie, it looked good. "It's easier if you fold it," he suggested and I grabbed the large pizza and folded it shoving the tip in my mouth and chewing down. I almost moaned, it was like pizza heaven.

"Oh my god this is so _good_!"

"Told you," He smiled and I nodded taking another bite.

"So, you're bipolar," he commented I looked away.

"Uh yeah,"

"What's it like?" he asked I turned to look at him, he wasn't joking his expression was per curiosity.

"Um," I pondered looking at my half ate pizza.

"Frustrating to no end," I complained, he didn't laugh he just looked at me nodding.

"That sucks, I mean I know it just mood swings and everyone has a mood swings now and then, but every minute, happy, angry, sad," he shook his head, "it's got to be frustrating," he sighed and I just stared at him with wide eyes.

Jacob PROV

"It's got to be frustrating" I sighed.

I looked at her she stared at me like a purple money or something, then I realized that I said a full sentence, caring, and said a word that seem way beyond my vocabulary level.

_Whoa, whoa! I care?_

I looked up at her, she was no smiling to herself.

_Yes. I care_

Leah's PROV

The rest of our "date" went my fast, there were no more serious talk, just simple questions, and he talked about his friends that he was eager for me to meet tomorrow. All too soon he I was dropping him off at his house.

"Bye Jake," I waved.

"Jake?" he questioned, I blushed I hadn't even realized I said it.

"I like it better when you say it then when my friends do" he laughed, I smiled.

"Bye," he jumped from the truck.

"Thank you for the... bus stop date," I still didn't like the idea of the bus stop bench.

"I chose that spot because no matter if we hate each other in the future, or like each other, you will away remember your date with me," he laughed, he had a point.

"Yeah, bye," I said again.

"BYE MY WOMEN!" he yelled and shut the door before I could comment.

**I thought it was time for Jake to be less of an empty-minded ding-bat lol and more starting to feel stuff and think with real words, well actually _think_ ha-ha! And this all happens because of Leah *queue awe's* but no worries he will still be himself through the story she just bumping up his IQ level haha  
REVIEW?**


End file.
